1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of standoffs used to mount an item in spaced relationship to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push pins are used to mount notes, signs and variety of items to a bulletin board, wall or other supporting structure. Push pins come in a variety of shapes and configurations; however, they include a main body, typically plastic, having a metal pin mounted thereto and extending outwardly to pierce the wall upon which the main body of the push pin is to be mounted. The advantage of the push pin is that only a tiny hole is created in the wall for the mounting of the push pin. One limitation is that the item to be mounted must be lightweight since the item located between the push pin main body and the wall or hung on the push pin provides a downward force on the small diameter pin inserted into the wall. Another limitation is that the item to be mounted to the wall may be positioned immediately adjacent the wall and does not standoff outwardly from the wall.
Art galleries may utilize a variety of techniques for mounting labels having the artist name and title of the art next to the art hung on the wall. Many galleries use adhesive labels which may deface the wall when removed. Another technique is to use thumb tacks or push pins which does not present a professional appearance. Since the art is rotated often in galleries, these problems are magnified.
A variety of standoffs, which are used to mount signs, glass, metal, etc. to walls in a spaced relationship to the wall present a finished and professional appearance. Standoffs are mounted directly to the wall with anchors, screws, hanger bolts, etc. providing a permanent installation thereby altering the wall or surface upon which the standoff is mounted. The price of such standoffs is relatively high for art galleries or in a retail environment.
Disclosed herein is a standoff that slips over the body of a push pin allowing for a very fast and neat installation since the standoff requires only the tiny hole in the wall caused by the pin. Such standoffs may be produced at a relatively low and reasonable price.
The standoff adaptor for a push pin disclosed herein overcomes the limitations listed above. Namely, the adaptor main body surrounds the push pin increasing the load transfer surface to the wall created by the item mounted to the opposite end of the adaptor. Further, the wall or other surface upon which the push pin and adaptor are mounted do not cause any defacing of the wall or surface once they are removed.